Garden hoses are commonly used to provide convenience in delivering water in a region proximate to a hose bib or other water supply outlet. For instance, residential dwellings often have a water supply associated therewith which features one or more hose bibs either extending through a wall of the dwelling or extending up out of the ground adjacent to a wall of the dwelling. The hose bib has a valve and associated valve handle and a threaded outlet port. A garden hose can be conveniently coupled to this outlet port so that when the valve is opened, water is released from an outlet of the hose. Once so arranged, water can be delivered to any region as close to the hose bib as a length of the hose (typically fifty or one hundred feet). In this way, planting beds around the residence can be watered, animals can be watered, cars can be cleaned, and other outdoor water needs can be met.
One common use for a garden hose is for an individual to clean up, particularly when the individual wishes to return into the residence and has become somewhat soiled. At other times, an individual may wish to remove soil from the individual's hands or other objects after working in the dirt or otherwise having the individual's hands become dirty.
A typical prior art garden hose and hose bib are not particularly effective for washing an individual's hands or other objects. A typical hose bib is usually one to two feet above the ground. If the hose is removed and the hose bib used as a “faucet” for hands washing, or washing of other items, the user has to hunch down significantly to place ones hands (or items) under the hose bib. When the garden hose is attached, the user faces the dilemma of requiring one hand for holding the hose and so only being able to wash hands one at a time (or only having one hand available to hold the item to be cleaned). This is particularly troublesome when soap is to be used to more thoroughly wash the individual's hands.
Various types of hose retainers are known in the art which facilitate storage of a hose off of the ground, such as rolled up on a reel, or merely wrapped around a hose support extending from a support surface such as an outer wall of the adjacent building. However, such supports in the prior art are not known to conveniently hold the outlet end of the hose in a proper fashion so that the outlet end of the hose can function as a faucet, such as for hands washing. Accordingly, a need exists for a support bracket which can hold an outlet end of the hose in fixed position relative to an adjacent support surface and with the outlet end of the hose angled downwardly at least slightly so that the hose can be conveniently used for hand washing, or washing of other items.